darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Valley
| map = }} The Enchanted Valley (also commonly known as Centaur Valley or Enchanted Forest) is a small, hidden place only accessible by the use of the fairy ring transportation system with code . When the player appears in the valley, he/she will be standing behind a waterfall. The waterfall has a steep incline which can be walked down into the valley. It contains the Wood Dryad and centaurs, alongside attackable rabbits, and the creature unique to the Enchanted Valley, the stag. The trees resemble Arctic pine trees. The entire area is surrounded by what appears to be a very thick concentration of these trees, however, these trees do not have leaves covering the whole trunk and they somewhat resemble maple trees with arctic pine branches. A river, fed by the waterfall, leads to the south-east towards an unexplorable region. The side of the river is covered in thick reeds. Around to the other side of the river, opposite the waterfall, the Frog Prince and Frog Princess, along with the Frog Herald, can be found "froggymooning". If a player chops a tree here, a tree spirit will always attack. In addition, since the random event update on 25 February 2009, the former rock golem and river troll random events reside here, too. Players can "activate" them by mining or fishing in the respective areas (a pickaxe is not required to have the golem attack, since using the "Prospect" option on the rocks already summons them). The tree spirit is level 18, and the rock golem and river trolls do not have a level, but they still can be attacked. It is confirmed that the trees cannot be cut. The rocks contain an unknown substance, as prospecting them or mining them will yield no message in the text box and a rock golem attack. Fighting rock golems or river trolls yields no experience. The rock golem attacks with very high accuracy, almost never missing. It alternates between melee and Ranged attacks whenever protection prayers activate, making it a worthy opponent. The player must visit the Valley during the quest Fairy Tale III - Battle at Orks Rift, where an ork general has taken up temporary residence in the search for a special kind of mango. This ork disappears after quest completion. Before this quest, the valley had little use other than those who enjoy the serenity or look for nostalgia fighting retired random event monsters. The mysterious wood dryads and the Stag do not exist anywhere else in the game. Trivia *The large rock's examine info are references to rock and roll, being "I guess it's not a rolling stone" and "Rock, but obviously not roll." More specifically, the first one being to the proverb, "A rolling stone gathers no moss" (due to the moss covering the rock) or the famous Rolling Stones, or the Bob Dylan hit 'Like a Rolling Stone'; the second might be towards Rock 'n' Roll in general, or maybe an alteration of the line "To be a rock and not to roll," sung by Led Zeppelin's Robert Plant at the end of 'Stairway to Heaven.' *A unique red and yellow butterfly orbits around the woods, with the examine info: "These look much better in the wild." *Before the advent of the Home teleport system, players who dropped their Dramen staff had no way of getting back to the real world. Many players became trapped in the Enchanted Valley until a player could come to give them teleport runes to get back to Gielinor. Now however, players can go back through the fairy ring if they drop it. *The unique creatures in the valley are all featured in The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, And the Wardrobe and The Last Battle. * The release of this area may have been foreshadowed in Postbag from the Hedge #3. In it, a tree spirit speaks of an "Eternal Forest," the tree spirit's homeland. This may explain why tree spirits always attacked when players attempted to chop down the trees, even before the random events update. * You cannot lure the fishing spot without having a fly fishing rod in your inventory, i.e. your toolbelt doesn't work. nl:Enchanted Valley Category:Locations